Premonitions
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: My first attempt at Alice's POV. Twilight's from Bella's POV, and Midnight Sun's from Edward's. What about Alice? She had to have seen something, right? This is my take on it. Alice/Jasper pairing


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it, if I did, I'd be the happiest girl in the world.

**Summary** : Twilight's from Bella's POV, Midnight Sun's from Edward's POV. What about Alice? She must have seen _something_ before everything happened, right? This is about her premonitions.

**Note** : Just a slight idea I had, to try and do a chapter from Alice's POV. I haven't had a chance to read Breaking Dawn yet, so I don't know how she gets transformed or what. Well, actually, I kind of _know_ what happens, but since I don't actually know the scene that well...

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Messages**_

**Flashbacks/Dreams/Visions**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

**Pairing** : Alice/Jasper with hints of Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett and Edward/Bella

**Rating** : 'T' for minor language.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Alice's POV)**

That morning we went to school, a month ago, I didn't think anything was going to happen. There had been a brief flash of something earlier. Something or someone was coming, who'd probably change our lives for all eternity, but I couldn't make it out. Was it good? I didn't know, but some of the possible futures I'd been seeing weren't looking promising.

Somehow, who or whatever was coming was linked to us. That much I was certain of. Whatever it was, I think the reason I couldn't figure it out was because the future was uncertain yet. Or...it was certain on one side and not on the other, if that makes any sense. The events were set in motion; the turn out depended on the decisions of one of us. But...which one? And what decision?

Edward. The key was Edward...and the new girl.

Isabella Swan had moved to Forks that week and began at our school. Right away we noticed there was something different about her, and it was pretty bad when Edward disappeared after the first day, being overwhelmed by her scent. I tried to look into the future before Edward had left for his half a week long trip to Denali, but the flashes I got in response were too quick and mixed up. I hadn't really had a vision since, but that one often haunted me a lot. I was just glad Edward usually had our minds tuned out.

**Flashback**

...Edward ran through the woods with a trail of blood at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were a bright, piercing red, and his face was sick. He looked horrified and pained, even as he screamed in agony and smashed his fist into a tree, splintering the defenseless plant into dust...

...A girl with long, dark honey hair. Her face was blurred too much to make out anything but the fact that her mouth was moving. Still, there was no sight, sound or smell. There was no way to tell who she was, what she wanted, or how she related to my family...

...A van incoming, and the sickening crunch of metal on metal...

...A smiling face that could not be identified....

..."This is wrong, Edward. She's not one of us!" That was Emmett's voice, his tone low and filled with warning. He had his hood up and was glaring at Edward over the top of Edward's favorite silver Volvo...

...A body lying motionless on the ground, a bite mark on the neck. The figure was slender, but it was all I was able to make out...

..."You are my life now." Edward was leaning in to the back seat of one of our cars, staring at an unknown face with a worried and loving look...

...A body convulsing on the ground of a dark room. An unfamiliar, feminine scream, and the scent of blood, so fresh...so overwhelming, so _sweet_...

..."Why should I?" Rosalie was glaring at Edward in our garage. "What is she to me, besides a threat?" She tossed an unfamiliar jacket to the counter behind her...

...Another family crest being made...

...A gravestone...

...Two unidentifiable figures standing below what looked like Christmas lights, or...maybe...some sort of dance lights? One figure was dressed in a blue dress I recognized as one of my own, the other was in a tuxedo. The sound of a soft, gentle music, and the sense of a mounting love...

**End Flashback**

"Alice?"

Shaking out of my thoughts, I turned to find my husband, Jasper, watching me with carefully reserved eyes. Still, I could make out the hints of concern, and I realized I'd been projecting my uncertainties and confusion on to him. Holding out my hands, I took a deep breath and smiled as I focused on a calming aura.

He smiled back, almost in relief, and came to sit next to me. "Are you alright?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, over my arms and pressed my back against his chest.

"Concerned." I was thankful Edward had gone, though I knew it was just one of his more often feeding trips that the new girl, Bella Swan, had induced. "Something big's happening, and I can't put my finger on it." It was almost a month after meeting Bella, and Edward had saved her life from an incoming van. That explained the incoming van and the sounds of metal on metal I'd seen and heard in my last vision. Things were still very cloudy, but they were starting to look a little more positive.

He frowned for a moment. "I sensed panic when he left, earlier. Panic, anger, and confusion." He shuddered a little bit. "It was very powerful, almost overwhelming. It's still there now, but not as bad. There's more of a sense of...." He paused and seemed to look for the right word. "Accomplishment?"

I frowned a little as I tried to figure out this puzzle. I wasn't used to my visions being so uncertain, but then, there were a lot of variables in this case. Leaning into Jasper's embrace, I let out a little hum of contentment as his warm arms surrounded me. "I just wish... I just wish I knew what was going on." I hated being so confused and blind.

"Why not try again, and tell me what you see as you go?" Jasper's arms tightened around me in a hug that would shatter the spine of any human, even as it felt gentle to me.

I leaned my back against him and closed my eyes. I let my mind reach out, trying to grasp what the future held for us. For a long moment, I was sure I wasn't going to get anything. I was focusing on Edward, and that meant he had no clue himself, what he was going to do. Instead of focusing on him, I tried something different. My mind went to the new girl, Isabella Swan. She smelled unbearably sweet to us, and her hair and face reminded me vaguely of the girl in my vision. I'd been careful not to think about it around Edward, but it had haunted me. I focused on Bella, trying to grasp her future.

Two visions shot to me in seconds, and I began describing what I was seeing out loud to my husband.

**Vision**

We were all standing in the woods. Rosalie was screaming at the top of her lungs as she stood less than two inches away from the down-turned face of Edward. She was waving her arms frantically with a rage-filled glare, and then, without warning, reached back and smacked him across the face with all her strength, only wincing a little as he was sent spinning into a nearby tree.

Emmett raced forward then, locking his arms around his wife's shaking shoulders and keeping her from launching an all out attack against Edward, who had yet to get up. He agreed with Rose about whatever she was screaming about -I couldn't hear anything, yet- and he held her tightly, even as he shot a disappointed and angry look to his older brother.

Somehow, though, there was a look of understanding and haunting pain in his eyes, as well. As if he was recalling something he was desperate to forget.

Jasper stood in the circle, farthest away from us with huge black eyes, even as he stared at something on the ground. He trembled and his face was beyond torn. It was agonizing to see that look on the face of the man I loved more than anything.

Carlisle looked horrified and pained. He shook his head sadly and stared at the unmoving figure. Bending down, he gently touched the back of Bella Swan's head and sighed. Esme was at his side in an instant, and the look on her face screamed she'd be crying if we were able to.

I felt overwhelming sadness, pain and anger as I stared down at her form. There was a bite mark bleeding on the side of her throat, and as I turned to Edward, I saw him laying there, staring at her with horrified, agonized eyes that were a deep, blood red. There was a hint of blood at the corner of his mouth and he shook as he gasped for air.

"I'm sorry. Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" He was begging for forgiveness on the ground, whether from us or Bella, I wasn't certain. I did think it was the latter. "I tried. I'm so sorry. Please, _please_ forgive me!" He sobbed on the ground, even though no tears could escape his dry eyes. He shook in a ball and stared at Bella's cold, dead body.

"How _could_ you?!" Rosalie screamed angrily as she clung tightly to Emmett.

"Enough, Rose. Everyone slips up." Carlisle's tone was patient, even as it was filled with pain and grief. He had a strange look of recognition and knowing in his eyes. He got up and walked over to Edward, gathering his first-born son into his arms and rocking him a little. "You didn't mean it, Edward. It was an accident. It was an accident, son."

"She's dead. I killed her! I killed her!" Edward was still curled up tightly. "Oh, god, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

The sense of horror and pain grew and I felt myself rocking. "Alice." I became aware of warm arms wrapped tightly around me, and that I was no longer standing. I also became aware I was shaking and gasping. "Alice, come back." The voice was so sweet and familiar. I let my eyes drop shut as Jasper called to me and a soothing sense washed over me.

**End Vision**

"Are you ok, love?" I felt a light kiss being pressed to my hair. The body that held me shook ever so slightly and I realized my pain had washed over to him. "Alice?"

I tried to focus on a soothing aura, but I was distracted. Taking a deep breath, I frowned, my eyes still closed. Something else was still pulling at me. "There's more." I murmured quietly, my rigid body relaxing as I let the vision take me. I already knew this one wouldn't be as bad, and I think Jasper picked up on my relaxation, because he didn't try to pull me from it.

**Vision**

Edward was walking Bella to the school, but it wasn't a regular thing. She was dressed in the blue dress that I'd seen in my earlier vision, though her leg was in a cast. Her arm was linked through his and she smiled at him a tiny bit, though her body language showed just how uncomforable she was.

They walked past many fancy-dressed people and through the gymnasium of the school, where many people were dancing. Rosalie was there, dancing with Emmett. Jasper was there, standing beside me with a loving look at me.

If I could blush, I probably would be.

Bella glanced to her friend Jessica up on the stage and made a gesture towards her chest; probably pointing out the gaudy necklace Jessica was wearing over her very daring gown. Then they moved on and Bella smiled and waved to her other friend, Angela. Edward said something to her, and she nodded whole-heartedly. They left the room and made their way out to a small gazebo that was decorated with lights.

_The lights._ I thought as I stared at the scene. It overlayed with the other unfamiliar scene I'd picked up. _It's Edward._ I was a little surprised to see such a romantic scene between my own brother and a human girl.

I watched as they spoke. Edward's face twisted with a hint of pain, even as he danced around with Bella on his toes. Apparently, she couldn't dance. She said something back and he reached up to gently grasp at her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. He said something and she took a moment to respond. He slowly lowered his face to her neck.

_Edward, what are you doing??_

Just as I thought he was going to drink, he kissed her lightly, and I marvelled at his control.

The scene changed and Bella was sitting across from Emmett. She had bright topaz eyes, her skin was as pale as ours, and she firmly grasped Emmett's hand. They were set up for arm wrestling, and she sat there with a bored look as Emmett pushed and pulled on her arm, trying to get it down. Finally, after a word from Esme about showing off, Bella sighed, looked sheepish, and slammed Emmett's hand into the metal table top.

Luckily they'd been outside, using a work bench for the game. Still, they badly dented it, and Bella winced sharply as Emmett rubbed at his hands with a pained look. Edward only laughed, coming forward with a blurry form in his arms that I couldn't make out. He and Bella shared a very loving embrace and kiss, and I caught sight of a diamond ring on Bella's left hand.

_Oh, Edward!_ My heart swelled with pride, knowing the image I was seeing meant true love. The pride and happiness I felt shifted through my entire being, and I felt arms tightening around me, as well as vaguely hearing a content and happy sigh.

Again the scene changed, and this time it showed Edward sitting across from Bella. He leaned in very slowly, clearly testing himself to see if he could handle being that close to her. Then, he kissed her.

**End Vision**

"Well..." My eyes opened and I grinned. "I'm liking that second one more and more." Tilting my head back, I watched Jasper's face twist from a happy expression into confusion. "What?"

He looked slightly put out. "At one point, you said 'The lights', 'It's Edward', 'Edward, what are you doing?', and 'Oh, Edward!'. Then you went quiet. I have no idea what you just saw." He raised an eyebrow and looked serious, even though a hint of a smile played at his lips. I could still sense the lingering happiness exuding from him, and was glad he picked up on that.

I blinked a moment. _Talk about teasing. He's probably dying to know what I saw now._ "Oh, oops. I'm sorry." I giggled. I opened my mouth to explain it to him, then I paused and frowned. "Um, Jaz? How good are you at controlling your thoughts? I'd rather if Edward didn't catch on to the second vision, it'd probably stop it from coming true." And while the second one wasn't necessarily a good one, it hinted at a happier future for everyone.

Wincing a little, Jasper shrugged. "I'm not that good. But you know, now I'm going to be thinking about how you're not thinking about what you just saw." He paused a moment and looked a little confused at how that came out. "I think I'm hanging around humans too much."

"I don't know, hanging around humans has it's upsides." I couldn't help the laughter as I turned in his arms. I laid against him, my chest pressed against his own, as we stretched out over the length of the living room couch, and I was glad the others were either working or hunting. "Hm, well... I'm sure I can find a way to distract you." I mused out loud, leaning up on my arms and reaching up to press my lips against his own.

He kissed me back soundly, his dark honey eyes glittering in the faint light of the moon from the window. When he pulled away, he grinned and ran a hand through his honey colored hair. "I don't know, I'm still thinking about it." He teased.

"Oh, really?" I reached out with both hands and firmly pulled his face against mine. Pressing my lips to his, I heard and felt his surprised grunt, and ignored it as I kissed him deeply. I didn't let up as he kissed me back, deepening the kiss, even as my hands worked their way into his hair and pulled him closer. I clung to him like that, and felt his arms tighten around me even more.

Finally, after a while, we broke apart, panting.

"How'd that work?" I stared into his somewhat glazed eyes. "Jasper?"

"Huh-What?" He blinked a moment. "How'd what work?"

Laughing, I collapsed against his chest and swatted his arm a little. "Never mind."As I cuddled into his arms, I frowned a little, keeping my face buried but knowing my feelings of unease would still reach Jasper. "I'm going to have to make sure Edward 'catches' me thinking of that first possibility." I stated with a sigh as I felt his fingers working through my hair softly. "If he sees it, the horror and pain he'll feel is bound to ensure it won't come true."

I looked up at Jasper. _But he'll feel it. He'll feel Edward's pain, and my own at doing that to my brother._ I thought about it a moment. _I'll set it up so that Jasper's out hunting, and I can join him right after Edward 'catches' the first possibility on my mind._ I knew that given a few hours, my elder brother would be able to control his emotions. I buried my face in Jasper's neck, feeling him swallow a little and placing a light kiss against his throat. "Honey, what do you think about going on a hunting trip when the others get back?"

"I know what you're planning." He stated quietly, his voice a smooth whisper. He was silent for a moment, and I felt his body relax. "Thank you."

I tightened my hold around his neck and kissed his chin. "Anything for you, love." I stated with a smile as I looked into his eyes.

Of course he knew what I was thinking. He might not be able to read minds, but he was my soulmate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, this is VERY new to me. I've never tried to get into Alice's or Jasper's mind, and Jasper's mind would be the _most_ difficult for me, with him being more instinctual and vampiric. I also don't know for sure exactly how Alice's visions, work, so I'm just guessing more or less.

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
